Die Wand
Zitat Gruppierungen Alexandria Außerhalb * Glenn Rhee * Enid Innerhalb * Rick Grimes * Carl Grimes * Judith Grimes * Maggie Greene * Carol Peletier * Michonne * Tara Chambler * Rosita Espinosa * Eugene Porter * Morgan Jones Bewohner * Deanna Monroe * Spencer Monroe * Tobin * Olivia * Denise * Jessie Anderson * Ron Anderson * Sam Anderson *Jay Huguley as David *Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara *Katelyn Nacon as Enid *David Marshall Silverman as Kent *Michael Traynor as Nicholas *Curtis Jackson as Bob Miller *Randy Gibson als Alexandria Resident 1 *Jennifer Davis Brennan as Alexandria Resident 5 *AV Ford as Alexandria Resident 31 *Sebastian Lobo as Alexandria Resident 32 *Anne McBrayer Childress as Alexandria Resident 33 Orte der Handlungen * Alexandria * Vorort * Straße Kurzbeschreibung Glenn konnte aus der Todesfalle entkommen. Am nächsten Tag trifft er auf Enid. Gemeinsam gehen sie nach Alexandria. Hier finden sie die Stadt umzingelt von Untoten vor. Sie haben einige Luftballons mit Helium gefüllt und lassen diese aufsteigen. Innerhalb der Mauern werden die Bewohner in den Waffen ausgebildet. Rick beginnt die Mauern zu verstärken, da an einer Stelle bereits Blut durch tropft. Spencer versucht mit einem Enterhaken aus der Stadt zu fliehen, um ein Auto zu organisieren und die Untoten fort zu locken. Sein Vorhaben scheitert und endete fast in seinem Tod. Als sich später Deanna bei Rick für die Rettung ihres Sohnes bedankt erklärt dieser, dass er den Tod des Jungen in Kauf hätte nehmen können und dadurch sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bot ein Auto zu organisieren, er dies jedoch nicht tat, denn es war ja ihr Sohn. Deanna betrachtet diese Antwort als Falsch. Morgan organisiert für seinen verletzten Gefangenen ärztliche Versorgung, wird dabei jedoch von Carol erwischt, welcher sein Verhalten auffällt. Nachdem die Gruppe die Luftballons gesehen hat, fällt der Wachturm um und zerstört einen Teil der Mauer. Vorspann Der Körper von Nicolas schützt Glenn, sodass er genügend Zeit hat um unter den Container zu kriechen. Einige Untote versuchen nach ihm zu greifen, doch er kann sie ausschalten. Glenn verbringt die Nacht hier und klettert erst heraus, als alle Zombies fort gegangen sind. Sofort macht er sich auf die Suche nach Wasser, doch er findet nur einen Schluck und einen Revolver. Enid erscheint plötzlich und wirft ihm eine Wasserflasche zu. Diese zerprallt auf dem Boden. Sie verschwindet wieder. Glenn greift sich seine Sachen und will ihr Folgen. Er betritt das Haus durch ein Fenster und spricht mit dem Mädchen. Sie weist ihn an eine Wasserflasche zu nehmen und zu gehen. Er findet die Flüssigkeit und trinkt. Danach spricht er weiter mit Enid. Er will wissen, was in der Stadt passiert ist. Sie erklärt, dass Menschen starben. Glenn will wissen, ob die Herde durch die Mauern brachen, doch sie weiß von keiner Herde. Enid erklärt, dass sie von einer fremden Gruppe überfallen wurden, die das Geräusch verursachten. Glenn muss wissen, ob seine Frau es geschafft hat, doch sie antwortet nicht. Er sucht das Mädchen und sieht, wie sie davon läuft. Kurz entschlossen läuft er ihr nach. Handlung der Folge Rick läuft an der Mauer entlang und prüft die Stabilität. Er sieht Morgan bei seinen Übungen und fordert ihn zu einem gemeinschaftlichen Gespräch später auf. An einer Stelle bemerkt er, wie eine rote Flüssigkeit durch die Mauer dringt. Er sieht Maggie auf dem Ausguck und geht zu ihr. Sie erklärt ihm, dass ihr Mann aus der Richtung kommen würde, von der aus sie wacht. Hier wartet sie auf ein Signal. Rick erklärt die Risiken, wenn sie die Stadt verlassen. Er macht ihr Hoffnung, dass ihr Team zurück kommen wird. Rick überlegt, dass sie die Untoten vor den Toren beseitigen können, diesmal aber wohlüberlegt. Maggie freut es, dass Judith wächst und Lori immer ähnlicher wird. Glenn sieht an einem Metallgitter einen Untoten und erkennt in ihm David wieder. Er erledigt den Zombie. Als er auf den Boden schaut, sieht er die Nachricht von David an seine Frau, Bettsy. Der Pfarrer Gabriel hängt überall Einladungen zu einem Gebetskreis aus. Rick entfernt ohne ein Wort die Plakate. Gabriel bemerkt dies und ersetzt das fehlende Plakat. Nahe der Mauer unterrichten Rick und Carl Ron im Umgang mit der Pistole. Er erklärt, wie die Waffe funktioniert. Dabei bestätigt und kommentiert Carl alles, was sein Vater sagt. Der Junge will es selbst probieren. Rick überlässt die Waffe dem Jungen, damit er sich daran gewöhnen kann. Dieser will sofort einige Übungen machen und schlägt als Ziel die Untoten vor den Toren vor. Rick erklärt, dass dies die weit verstreuten Zombies zu einem Punkt zusammen treiben könnte. Auch Schüsse, die man nicht genau orten kann sind momentan nicht gut, da sie die Munition nicht ersetzen können. Morgan will zu Denise, doch er geht, bevor er anklopft. Sie bemerkt ihn und bietet ihm Haferflocken an. Sie will wissen, was er möchte und bietet an seinen Arm sich anzuschauen. Rick kommt vorbei und bittet Morgan zum Gespräch. Die beiden Männer setzen sich zusammen mit Michonne und Carol an einen Tisch. Rick berichtet, wie er versuchte die Herde, die jetzt vor ihrem Tor ist, mit dem Wohnwagen weg zu locken. Hierbei wurde er jedoch von 5 Angreifern aus Alexandria gestoppt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es die Menschen waren, die Morgan hat laufen lassen. Er bestätigt, dass er die Männer hat laufen lassen, da er es nicht für nötig sah sie zu töten. Carol drängt auf ihn ein und berichtet, dass sie Menschen lebendig verbrannten. Morgan erinnert Rick daran, dass er damals in King Country versucht hat ihn umzubringen. Er wollte wissen, warum er verschont wurde. Rick wirft ein, dass er wusste, wie Morgan wirklich ist. Er führt fort, dass er später Daryl und Aaron retten konnte. Wenn sie dort gestorben wären, vielleicht wären die Wolfsleute nicht nach Alexandria gekommen. Morgan gibt zu, dass er nicht mehr weiß, was richtig und falsch ist. Er gibt zu, dass er sie töten wollte, auf der anderen Seite weiß er auch, dass Menschen sich ändern können. Er hält sich an seinen Spruch, dass alles Leben wertvoll ist. Michonne wirft ein, dass es nicht so einfach ist und er sich vielleicht nochmal ändern muss. Morgan will wissen, ob er nach Alexandria gehört. Rick fragt ihn, ob man es heutzutage noch schaffen kann ohne sich die Hände mit Blut zu beflecken. Morgan erwidert, dass er es nicht weiß. Der Aussichtsturm steht unter großer Spannung, sodass einige Bretter abspringen, während immer mehr Untote zur Mauer kommen. Rick überlegt zusammen mit Michonne, wie sie die Herde fort locken könnten. Sie will die Untoten mit Schüssen und Leuchtraketen in eine Richtung steuern. Rick schlägt vor, dass alle der alten Gruppe zusammen die Aktion vollführen. Michonne will wissen, was mit den Alexandrianern ist. Rick erklärt, dass sie bei der letzten Aktion kaum zu Luft gekommen sind. Sie wendet ein, dass sie alle in der selben Stadt gefangen sind und gerade jetzt Luft holen können. Alles andere sind für sie Ausreden. Deanna kommt mit Plänen zur Stadterweiterung, die sie angefertigt hat. Michonne nimmt sie entgegen. Deanna erklärt optimistisch, dass es ein "danach" geben wird. Rositha gibt Unterricht im Umgang mit der Machete. Eugene interessiert sich nicht für die Übungen und macht nicht mit. Rositha versucht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Eugene hat Angst vor dem Sterben. Rositha erklärt, dass man leicht sterben kann. Sie macht ihm vielmehr Angst vor dem Leben, denn er muss damit leben nicht alles gemacht zu haben um die Freunde zu retten. Er zieht sich zurück und verlässt das Training. In einer Backstube hat sich Enid nieder gelassen und "JSS" auf ein Stück Papier geschrieben. Als sie gehen will, wird sie von hinten gegriffen und von der Tür weg gezogen. Glenn erklärt, dass er sie nach Alexandria zurück bringen will. Er fragt sie, warum sie ihm Wasser überlassen hat. Sie erklärt einfach, dass er es brauchte und sie es hatte, dies jedoch beide nicht zu Freunden macht. Er bestätigt dies und sagt ihr, dass er es für Maggie tut. Sie würde nicht wollen, dass das Kind zurück gelassen wird. Als sie dies verneint und gehen will packt er sie. Sie windet herum und bedroht ihn mit der Pistole. Danach fordert sie ihn auf zu verschwinden. Glenn entwaffnet sie. Er kann sie schließlich überzeugen mit ihm zu gehen. Rick beginnt damit die Außenmauer von innen zu verstärken. Tobin bemerkt dies und bietet seine Hilfe an. Enid erledigt einen Untoten, der nicht mehr laufen kann. Sie nimmt sich einige Luftballons und schlägt vor die Untoten damit abzulenken. Glenn erklärt, dass im Gebüsch weitere Ballons und Helium versteckt sind. Tobin bemerkt den kleinen Rinnsal an der Mauer, den zuvor Rick gefunden hat. Er erklärt Rick, dass die Gruppe Angst vor ihm hatte als er zuerst in die Stadt kam, da er sich umschaute, als könnte er Dinge sehen, die niemand sonst sah. Tobin berichtet, dass es immer recht ruhig bei ihnen zu ging und plötzlich ein zu hohes Tempo in den Dingen passierte. Er will von Rick, dass er sie nicht aufgibt. Während Enid sich um die Ballons kümmert, erzählt sie Glenn, dass sie zwar bei Olivia gewohnt hat, jedoch allein war. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie ihre Eltern durch die Untoten verloren hat. Glenn erkennt, dass sie Angst hat. Er hält ihr einen Vortrag darüber, dass die Überlebenden die Toten ehren, indem sie weiter leben. Als er sie auf ihre Eltern anspricht, fordert sie ihn auf nicht weiter zu reden. Olivia bemerkt, wie einige Lebensmittel umgekippt sind. Ron nutzt diese Gelegenheit um in die Waffenkammer einzudringen. Hier greift er sich eine Hand voll Patronen. Glenn und Enid sind an der Mauer angekommen. Sie sehen die vielen Untoten, die um die Stadt herum laufen. Enid dreht sich um und geht. Glenn hält sie auf. Enid erklärt, dass die Welt versucht zu sterben. Glenn macht ihr Hoffnung, dass die Mauer noch steht und die Gebäude intakt sind. Rick und Tobin laufen die Straße entlang, als sie Spencer sehen, wie er versucht über die Mauer auf ein Nachbargebäude zu kommen. Rick rennt hoch zu ihm und fordert ihn auf zurück zu kehren. Eugene und Tara bemerken ebenfalls den Versuch des Mannes. Der Enterhaken hält nicht, sodass Spencer abrutscht und nur noch mit den Händen am Seil über den Untoten hängt. Tara zieht ihre Waffe und fordert Eugene auf die anderen Wachposten zu informieren, dass diese ihre Waffen abfeuern sollen. Das Seil reißt und der Mann rutscht ab. Rick fordert ihn auf hoch zu kommen. Tara gibt ihm Feuerschutz und versucht so viele Untote wie möglich abzuschießen. Spencer klettert am Seil hoch. Tobin und Rick geben sich Mühe den Jungen hoch zu ziehen, während Tara weiter auf die Zombies schießt. Nachdem der Mann gerettet wurde, wirft Rick ihr vor sich unnötig in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Tara ist entsetzt und zeigt ihm wortlos den Finger. Rick will wissen, was er sich dabei gedacht hat. Spencer erklärt, dass er zu einem Wagen wollte um damit die Untoten fort zu locken. Rick ist wütend und fordert ihn auf beim nächsten Mal zuerst zu ihm zu kommen, bevor er soetwas waghalsiges unternimmt, an dessen Ende er gerettet werden muss. Morgan besucht die Krankenstation er schaut sich um, ob sie unter vier Augen reden können. Danach will er wissen, wie gut Alexandria mit Antibiotika ausgestattet ist. Er berichtet schließlich, dass er ein Geheimnis hat. Danach kehrt Morgan zu seiner Unterkunft zurück. Denise folgt ihm mit etwas Abstand. Carol beobachtet die beiden. Sie bringt Judith zu Jessie um weitere Nachforschungen vornehmen zu können. Jessie bittet die Frau mit dem Kind herein und bringt etwas Werkzeug weg. Sam bemerkt sie und ruft sie von oben herab. Er will wissen, was passiert, wenn man damit nicht leben kann. Sie erklärt ihm, dass es einen auffrisst. Er will wissen, ob sein Vater auch so ein Monster war, wie die Männer, die sie überfallen haben. Carol erklärt, dass man nur verhindert ein Monster zu werden, indem man tötet. Jessie kommt zurück und nimmt Judith entgegen. Sie versucht in das Haus von Morgan einzudringen. Als sie die Tür geöffnet hat, steht er vor ihr und schaut sie schweigend an. Carl läuft einen Weg entlang. Ron geht hinter ihm und zieht unbemerkt seine Waffe. Michonne schaut sich die Erweiterungspläne von Deanna an. Rick und Tobin arbeiten noch immer an der Mauer, als Tara kommt und nach Denise fragt. Rick läuft ihr nach. Er entschuldigt sich, dass er sie so angefahren hat. Tara erklärt, dass sie ihm geholfen hat, weil die Gruppe zusammen steht. Deanna kommt vorbei und bedankt sich bei Rick. Tara geht weiter, während Rick erklärt, dass die Aktion dumm war. Deanna erklärt optimistisch, dass es zumindest ein Plan war, der auch hätte gelingen können. Rick erwidert, dass er den Plan auch hätte umsetzen können, wenn er Spencer geopfert hätte. Deanna will wissen, warum Rick ihn nicht hat sterben lassen. Er erklärt stumpf, dass er ihn nur gerettet hat, weil es der Sohn der Anführerin ist. Deanna findet die Antwort falsch. Die Menschen in Alexandria bemerken, dass einige Luftballons am Himmel aufsteigen. Maggie läuft zu Rick und ist sich sicher, dass es Glenn ist. Alle sehen, wie der Wachturm umkippt und die Mauer einreißt. Besonderheiten * Der Gebetskreis, den Pfarrer Gabriel einberufen hat, findet statt Todesfälle * David (Alexandria) * Untote in der Nähe der Heliumballons * diverse Untote am Tor von Alexandria Musik Trivia * Nachweise